el despertar de un nuevo enemigo
by princesa mia peacecraft
Summary: un nuevo enemigo regresa y quiere acabar con la paz, y quitarle el trono a relena. para impedir eso los gboys iran a su rescate con la ayuda de caro.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam wing no me pertenece, al igual que todo lo que escribiré. Todo esto lo hago sin fines lucritos. 

**El despertar de un nuevo enemigo.**

**a.c210**

Relena: hoy estamos aquí reunidos para reconocer otro año de paz, y para honrar a dichos soldados que perdieron la vida en el campo de batalla luchando por ella. También agradecerle a nuestro fundador el señor. Quatre Rabera Winner que ha ayudado a muchos soldados con su centro de tratamiento quirúrgico y psicología, por favor recibámoslo con un fuerte aplauso.

Todo el auditorio se lleno de aplausos Quatre empezó a subir al escenario saludo a relena con un abrazo luego se paro frente al estrado y dijo:

Muchas gracias a todos y en especial a la señorita relena ya que ella fue la que me invito. Cada año después de la guerra hemos ayudado a mas de 100,000 mil soldados con nuestros centros que todos lo hemos logrado gracias.

El auditorio se lleno de aplausos Quatre y Relena bajaron juntos de el, muchos se les acercaban para conversar otros para saludarlos en fin después salieron a fuera ahí estaba heero, duo, trowa y wu-fei se le acercaron a relena ya que los periodistas la abrumarían y no la dejarían irse sin antes que les conteste algunas preguntas, por todo el lugar se miraban bastantes preventores.

Duo: veo que les fue bien en la reunión

Quatre: no tienes idea

Trowa: será mejor ya irnos

Los gboys junto con relena subieron a los dos autos que estaban ya listo ahí, se fueron de la siguiente manera wu-fei, Trowa y quatre se fueron en el primero que era un tipo lamborghini, en el otro iba heero, duo y relena. Iban en la misma dirección hasta que en una vuelta de esquina una rastra choco con el auto num.2 donde iban heero, duo y relena, cayeron a centímetros de distancia y haciendo que este carro saliera volando, haciendo que este diera tres vueltas en el suelo dejando herido a heero, a duo atrapado y relena inconsciente. Wu-fei al ver esto dio una vuelta en u pero fue interceptado por dos camionetas negras que abrieron fuego contra ellos (N/A: por suerte el auto era blindado)

Wu-fei: pero que demonios es esto

Quatre: al parecer es una emboscada

Trowa: tenemos que pensar en algo y pronto

Wu-fei saca un maletín con el logotipo maxwell y lo abre ahí tenia esposas, pistolas, metralletas, granadas, ak-46 y chicle.

Trowa: donde compras tés eso

Wu-fei: la baka me lo vendió pensé que seria perdida de dinero pero me equivoque.

Quatre: y el chicle

Wu-fei: regalo bono

Los chicos empezaron a agarrar sus armas y salieron a disparar, estaban a fuego cruzado. Mientras tanto en el auto num.2

Heero: relena… relena….

Duo: AAAAH… PERO QUE RAYOS FUE ESO

Heero: no lo se, pero pronto lo sabremos

En eso un hombre abre la puerta donde iba relena y la empezada a sacar, mientras que a heero y duo eran apuntados.

Hombre1: no te muevas maldito o te relleno los sesos de plomo

Duo: desgraciado, se aprovechan de nosot…

Hombre2: que te cayes

Heero: duo cállate

Hombre3: la tenemos ya vámonos

En eso los hombres de dirigen al su auto, mientras heero lucha por salir pero no podía esta atorado el cinturón. Los otros gboys vieron la escena en empezaron a dispararles a ellos.

Quatre: no puede ser se la están llevando

BANG. BANG. BAANG.

Wu-fei: Trowa dispara a las llantas y tu Quatre cúbrenos

Quatre: entendido

Y así fue Quatre los cubrió tirando granadas, mientras que wu-fei y Trowa no pudieron ya que el auto se fue a máxima velocidad. Al igual que los otros 2 autos enemigos se fueron pero no todos ya que unos cinco estaban y uno herido.

Quatre: chicos vengan a ayudarme

Trowa: wu-fei vallamos se trata de heero y duo

Quatre: ay que llamar una ambulancia

Wu-fei: yo lo are

Wu-fei saca un celular y llama a: _sally necesito una ambulancia y un grupo de preventers, para analizar lo que acaba de pasar._

_Sally: pero wu-fei que ha pasado_

_Wu-fei: han secuestrado a relena peacecraft_

_Sally: como fue eso posible_

_Wu-fei: sally después te lo explico _

_Sally: ok _

Llego la ambulancia y se llevo a heero y duo, Quatre se fue con ellos mientras que en la escena se quedo wu-fei y Trowa.

**Hospital en el mismo cuarto.**

Duo estaba herido del brazo izquierdo: no puede ser que se le llevaron en nuestras propias narices.

Quatre: calma no fue su culpa

Heero: CLARO QUE LO FUE, si yo me hubiese soltado a tiempo relena estaría, o quien sabe donde.

Quatre: calma la encontraremos

Doctor: bueno muchachos si Uds.

Heero: cuando salimos de aquí

Doctor: muchacho eso le iba a decir, si Uds. Lo desean puede salar ahorita mismo.

Quatre: muchas gracias doctor

Doctor: con su permiso

Heero empezó a caminar a la salida

Heero: piensan quedarse ahí todo el día

Quatre y duo lo siguieron tenían que llegar a la base de los preventores

**Base de los preventores.**

Quatre: oye wu-fei ya sabes si es tipo ya fue interrogado

Wu-fei: sally están eso

Sally: no lo puedo creer dice que es el que mando a secuestrar a relena es el señor de las tinieblas.

Duo: de que estaba hablando de Harry Potter.

Quatre: duo creo que no es momento de bromas

Duo: tienes razón

En eso miliardo entra todo como alterado y enojado, seguido de noin.

Miliardo: COMO FUE POSIBLE ESE SECUESTRO

Noin: miliardo cálmate

Trowa: al parecer ya lo tenían planeado

Miliardo: no puede ser y se han contactado

Sally: no

Lady une: acaso, será una amenaza

En eso un soldado dice: teniente une recibimos una señal, pero no podemos rastrearla

Lady Une: pon la en la pantalla

Se miraba la señal un poco borrosa pero si se escuchaba bien clara

Hombre español: Hola caballeros os saludo

Miliardo: donde estaba mi hermana

Hombre español: tú os preguntar por vuestra hermana

Todos mirando a miliardo: QUE

En eso se aclara la pantalla y se ve a relena sentada en una sella amarrada con unas cadenas con la cabeza tapada con un saco cuatro hombres alrededor de ella.

Miliardo: exijo saber si estaba bien

Hombre español: esa no es la manera de tratar a los hermanos, no es cierto miliardo

Miliardo: ja hermanos y mira como tienes a relena.

Noin: quien es el

Miliardo: el es mi hermano bastardo Eric losterdan

Eric: no deberías decirme así

Miliardo: exijo que me dejes saber como esta mi hermana

Eric: esta bien

Sale de nuevo la imagen en eso un hombre le quita el saco y el cabello le tapaba el rosto, pero si se miraba que estaba herida porque se notaban como lagrimas de sangre. En eso uno de los hombres de hecho un balde de agua fría y reacciono.

Relena: ah

Todos estaban horrorizados con la imagen ya que se notaba débil

Miliardo: relena estas bien

Relena: miliardo

En eso se corto la comunicación y sale de nuevo el español eric.

Eric: bien ya vistes que vuestra hermana esta bien

Miliardo: que quieres

Eric: aun es muy temprano para decirte lo que quiero.

En eso se corto la comunicación.

Miliardo golpeando la mesa: rayos sabía que este día llegaría

Noin: miliardo nos puedes explicar que pasa en tu y el.

Miliardo: hace mucho tiempo yo me entere de que mi padre tuvo otro hijo con la condesa Mirack losterdan, pero mi padre jamás lo reconoció así que el juro vengarse ya que si relena muere el seria el soberano del reino de sank, pero no lo que no sabe es que para eso relena tendría que firmarle un documento diciendo clara mente que le cede el trono.

Duo: o sea que esto es una pelea de hermanos por un trono.

Miliardo: es más que eso

Heero: que quieres decir con eso

Miliardo: los ideales de el no son de paz

Trowa: eso quiere decir que iniciaría otra guerra

Miliardo: exacto

Wu-fei: entonces como aremos para rescatar a relena

Miliardo: tendremos que contactar a caro

Quatre: a quien

Miliardo: caro

Lady une: caro ayudo a miliardo en un tiempo a destruir todo los archivos de eric, ella es una gran juega para rescatar a relena

Duo: y donde la encontramos

Lady une: eso es confidencial

Quatre: porque

Lady une: así es ella.

**Al día siguiente **

Duo bostezándose y estirándose: AAAAAHHH. Que mal dormí, me duele el cuello a morir.

Trowa: no deberías quejarte.

Duo: si no fuese por ese español y su ridícula venganza por el trono no estaríamos aquí (N/A: sin ofender a los españoles)

Heero: mejor sigue investigando

Entra sally po a la carrera y les dice: chicos el español se contacto de nuevo con nosotros.

Heero: y relena como esta.

Sally po: me… mejor vengan a verlo por su cuenta.

Los chicos se dirigen al centro de comando de los preventers (N/A: la sala de operaciones creo que así se llama, ya saben donde están esas computadoras grandes los rastreadores. Uds. Me entienden)

En el video se mira a relena toda débil, con las heridas todavía a brote, y al español al lado de ella.

Heero pensamientos relena.

Miliardo: relena

Relena: no miliardo

Eric: ay que me recochineas, que seas tan testadura

Miliardo: pues vete a recochinear a tu abuela, y ya dinos que es lo que quieres

Eric: bueno querido miliardo, quiero el trono de los peacecraft y para eso necesito las dos firmas, también quiero la renuncia de relena al cargo de viceministra.

Miliardo: solo eso

Eric: también quiero una banda con mi nombre donde yo sea el vocalista, claro que solo eso.

Miliardo: donde nos veremos para hacer el intercambio

Eric: eso os digo yo.

Se corta la comunicación

Noin: miliardo aras todo eso

Miliardo: claro que si

Lady une: alto, caro ya esta aquí y ella nos ayudara.

Miliardo: que

Lady une: si

Caro: HELLO.

Duo le dice a heero: pero que linda

Miliardo: caro que bueno que viniste

Caro: no te preocupes miliardo, yo conozco a ese tipo y te aseguro que vamos a encontrarlo

Miliardo: confió en ti

Caro: muy bien Uds. Cinco han de ser los preventers que llevan ese caso en sus manos no es así.

Los cinco pilotos asintieron

Caro: bueno y ya tiene un plan

Quatre: no un no

Caro: pero en que mundo viven

Duo: en la tierra

Lady une: caro cálmate

Caro: ok

Lady une: caro ellos son heero, duo, Trowa, Quatre, y wu-fei. Chicos ellas es caro

Quatre: mucho gusto

Caro: lo mismo digo. Bueno como no tiene ningún plan lo creare yo, díganme cuantas veces han reastrado la llamada.

Wu-fei: como 10 veces

Caro: y no tiene suerte

Trowa: no

Caro: oye tu soldado quítate de ahí

Caro se sentó y empezó a teclear estuvo como 20min. Haciendo eso hasta que…

Continuara

Espero que les guste, la verdad ciento el retraso el colegio me tiene así y es que me toca estudiar por la tarde y esa era la hora que utilizaba para hacer los fics. Pero bueno tratare de ponerme al día con ellos.

Gracias por leer el fic. Y agradezco a caro por haberme dejado el rewiev, para aparecer aquí en el fic. GRACIAS CARO.


	2. Chapter 2 ella es caro

**Cap.2 ELLA ES CARO**

Muy bien ya tengo la ubicación.-dijo caro-

Donde la tiene.-dijo un miliardo preocupado-

Por lo que dice aquí esta en el polo sur.-dijo duo-

Muy bien tenemos que ir ya.-dijo heero-

Alto ahí.-dijo sally-

No podes ir recuerda que el dijo que el diría un punto exacto.

Pero no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, sabemos la ubicación.-dijo Trowa-

Si pero Eric no es de fiar, deben confiar en mi yo lo conozco mejor que cualquier persona.-dijo caro-

Hm-dijo heero-

Será mejor que nos preparemos y planeamos un plan por cualquier cosa.-dijo noin-

Si tienes razón, wu-fei, quatre y duo Uds. Preparen el armamento, las naves y todo lo que haga falta. Heero, Trowa, caro y miliardo preparen un plan. –dijo lady une-

**Guarida del villano. **

Jamás te daré esa firma.-dijo relena-

Luego de una cachetada. Ella solo se queja.

Si te encanta decir chorradas (N/A: tonterías) o acaso quieres palmearte (N/A: morirte).-dijo un Eric con risa burlona-

Tu solo quieres el trono para vendarte de la familia peacecraft ya que tú jamás fuiste reconocido.-dijo una relena enojada-

CALLATE.-dijo Eric- luego dándole otro bofeteada.

No me importa que me mates a golpes, pero jamás… escúchame bien jamás te daré esa firma.-dijo relena en tono de coraje-

Ash llévensela no la quiero ver.-dijo Eric furioso-

Llegaron los guardias y se la llevaron.

Maldición. Maldigo la hora que nacisteis relena y tu familia.-dijo Eric-

Pero encontrare la manera…

Señor el soldado encubierto de la base de los preventores acaba de enviar un informe donde nos dice clara mente que caro ha vuelto, y ha creado un plan para destruirnos.-dijo un soldado-

Con que caro ha vuelto después de tanto tiempo, valla las vueltas del destino.-Dijo Eric- alisten otro video conferencia.

Si señor.-dijo el soldado. Y se retiro

**Base de los preventores**

Miliardo mi querido hermano ya tienes listo lo que te pedí.-dijo Eric-

Si pero muéstrame de nuevo a relena.-dijo miliardo-

Esta bien.-dijo Eric- tráiganla

Los guardias la llevan. Y ella se ve peor que nunca esta ves tenia un ojo morado, le corría sangre por la nariz, parte del labio lo tenia hinchado y se notaba pálida sin fuerzas. Siempre con las mismas cadenas pesadas.

A heero se le rompió el corazón al verla de esa manera, tenia ganas de tener a ese tipo en sus manos y ahórcalo el mismo. Duo y Trowa lo tuvieron que detener porque el estaba que ardía en llamas.

Pero maldito como te atreves a tenerla de ese modo.-dijo miliardo furioso.-

Como te lo digo vuestra hermana es muy caprichosa así que le enseñe un poco de disciplina.-dijo Eric en tipo burlón- así casi se me olvidaba dime donde esta caro ya que se que ella esta ahí con Uds. Dile que salga quiero saludarla.

No has cambiado mucho.-dijo caro-

Lo mismo digo.-dijo eric-

El intercambio lo haremos en el polo norte en este lugar espero que vallas solo miliardo porque sino relena las pagara tienes un día para llegar.-dijo eric cortando la comunicación-

Heero salió de la sala lo persiguió duo, quatre, Trowa y caro. Heero golpeando la pared con su puño.

Cálmate heero amigo vas a terminar rompiendo tu mano.-dijo duo-

Heero ¬¬ mirada asesina. Tienes razón.

Debemos prepararnos.-dijo Trowa-

Señorita caro , de donde conoce a eric.-dijo quatre-

Heero la queda viendo y frunce el ceño

Yo lo conocía desde el jardín de niños, pero cuando entramos a la primaria el cambio ya que se entero que miliardo era su hermanastro. Se volvió otro era irreconocible, hasta que un día desapareció y todos creímos que estaba muerto.

Mejor vayamos a prepararnos.-dijo duo-

**En el avión.**

Muy bien esta es la base, tiene tres plantas mas los calabozos, relena debe estar aquí.-dijo caro señalando los punto estratégicos-

Entonces el plan.-dijo duo-

Ok heero tu serás la sombra de miliardo cuando el entre a esa base debes ir con el sin que nadie se de cuenta. Trowa y wu-fei Uds. Deben destruir la planta tres y dos. Duo tu te encargaras de la planta uno, quatre tu vendrás con migo para rescatar a relena luego cuando nosotros destruíamos los calabozos procedes tu duo con la primera planta y luego Uds. Dos señalando wu-fei y Trowa. Tenemos 20min. Para hacer todo esto y luego tenemos que buscar el medio de transporte por cualquier cosa. Ahora sincronizamos los relojes.

Que.-dijeron los g-boys.

Dos cosas una no tenemos reloj y dos como quieres hacer esto en 20min.-se quejo duo-

Hey miliardo estos soldado no pueden trabajar con tiempo.-dijo caro-

Si eso ya lo se.-dijo miliardo riéndose-

Señor estamos a 10km de llegar a la base.-dijo un soldado-

Perfecto puedes retirarte.-dijo miliardo-

Listos.-dijo caro-

Para que.-dijo duo-

Entonces caro empezó a pasarle paracaídas a cada uno. Luego abrió la puerta y dijo para saltar.

Pero porque.-dijo quatre un poco asustado-

Porque eric dijo que solo quería a miliardo así que nosotros saltaremos a excepción de ti heero que desde ahora eres la sombra de miliardo.-dijo caro-

Luego miliardo procedió a darles comunicadores a cada uno.

Listos.-dijo caro-

No.-respondieron los 4 -

Caro los empuja y luego salta ella gritando. –WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW -

MILIARDOOOOOO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR JUNTO CON CAROOOOOOOOO.- se escucha a lejos el grito de duo-

.-gritaron los otros 3

…

Continuara.

(N/A: bueno espero que les guste ya casi lo termino ya tengo pensado el siguiente cap. En fin gracias por leer mi fic. Si no les importa pueden dejar criticas, ideas, consejos lo que quieran yo lo leeré)

Soy _princesa mía peacecraft._

_Y será hasta la próxima_

_Fresas jugosas..!_


End file.
